shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynx (SF2)
Lynx is a Demon, in Shadow Fight 2. He is the first demon to be encountered. Lynx has five bodyguards, which need to be defeated before player can fight him. Lynx is the founder and leader of an assassin organization known as "The Order". His bodyguards are members of the organization. Storyline Lynx first appears at the tutorial, when Sensei tells Shadow that he thinks that he is ready to defeat Lynx, noting that he is still in shape. Lynx does not acknowledge Shadow's appearance, calling him a "lowly worm"and saying that Shadow is not worthy of fighting him. Lynx believes he is too superior to bother wasting his time fighting Shadow, and introduces Shin, the weakest member of his organisation. He demands that Shin be defeated before he can have a chance of battling him. When Shin is defeated, Lynx steps forward and introduces himself. He explains that he is the leader of the Assassin's Order. He states that Shadow is not worthy of the honour of battling him, but comments that the "battle" with Shin was entertaining, despite mocking him as well, stating that their battle was hardly a battle. Lynx disappears for a time, until all of his bodyguards are defeated in combat and he has no choice but to face Shadow. When he is defeated, he is in denial. He becomes worried, because his entire organisation is at stake. But when he learns that Shadow is only interested in his Seal, he hands over the seal with no complaints, calling the Seal a mere trinket. He tells Shadow to be gone from his sight, and warns him that he will not forget what Shadow has done. Lynx appears once more at the Gates of Shadows, where he attempts to stop Shadow from using the demon seals to lock him and the other demons away. At the Gates of Shadows, Lynx must be fought once again but this time he is fought in the company of his fellow demons. Before the fight, he greets Shadow. After the Gates of Shadows, Lynx must be fought once again. This time, Lynx is fighting for a good cause, as he does not want Shadow to re-open the Gates of Shadows in order to save May, who was captured by Titan. He states that Titan is all-powerful and will wreak havoc upon their realm if Shadow were to open the Gates. Abilities Lynx is the first enemy encountered to use ranged weapons (he uses shurikens and throwing daggers) and his special demon ability is that he can disappear in a puff of smoke and turn invisible. Lynx's claws and ranged weapons are enchanted with Time Bomb and Poisoning. The chance to get inflicted are very high, regardless of the player's level and armor power. He will start using ranged weapons and invisibility after the player defeats him in once. Upon reaching the Gates of Shadow, he use Force Wave as his Magic. Personality Lynx is an arrogant character, believing very strongly in his abilities and viewing those who serve him as insignificant. He will not entertain any challengers until they have proven "worthy" of the honor of fighting him, a sign of his arrogance and belief of his own superiority over others. Lynx, despite being arrogant and viewing most other people other than himself as pawns, he does value his organisation the Assassin's Order highly. He is terrified at the prospect of losing his authority over the organization after he is defeated by Shadow, and is relieved to learn that Shadow is only after the seal he bears. Lynx does admit when an opponent is stronger than him, however - even if it is extremely rare. This is shown when Lynx opens up about his extreme fear of Titan, and does everything in his power to prevent Titan from being freed. Lynx acknowledges Titan's strength. Lynx's inferiority to Titan is shown when Lynx is rendered incapable of movement from just hearing the voice of Titan ringing in his head. Quotes * "Who is this lowly worm before me? I'll not waste my time fighting the likes of you. Here's Shin, the weakest apprentice in my Order. First, defeat him... if you can. Perhaps then will you have the honor of fighting me''." - Upon meeting the player * "I'm the leader of the Assassin's Order; you are not worthy of fighting me! At least your 'battle' with Shin was entertaining." - After defeating Shin * "You think defeating my guards proves your strength? They were weaklings, pawns, easily forgotten and replaced. But the Order has need of one with your skill, your drive. You must choose: join us or suffer." - After defeating all of his bodyguards * "No! It cannot be... All the glory of the Order within your grasp, but you only seek the Seal? Fine! You have won your precious trinket. Be gone from my sight, but be warned: I will not forget what you have done!" - After defeating him Character Profile *'Role': Leader of "The Order". *'Gender: Male *'Weapon: ' Lynx's Claws *'Enchantments: '''Time Bomb, Poisoning *'Attack Style: 'Surprise, zap health quickly *'Strengths: 'Stealth, high damage *'Defence: 'Low *'Ability: 'Invisibility *'Bodyguard Theme: 'Overconfident Bodyguards *Shin: Bodyguard armed with Kunai shaped daggers. *Brick: Bodyguard armed with Batons. *Needle: Bodyguard armed with Sai. *Ghost: Bodyguard armed with Ninja Sword. *Dandy: Bodyguard armed with swords. Perks and Enchantments *'Invisibility Lynx can become invisible after throwing a smoke bomb to the ground and stays the same until the player damages him heavily. When invisible, Lynx will not use ranged weapons. Appear after defeated once. *'Time Bomb ' Lynx's Claws and ranged weapons are enchanted with Time Bomb, giving him a chance to set a delayed explosive on Shadow, which will detonate after 2 seconds. *'Poisoning ' Lynx's Claws and ranged weapons are enchanted with Poisoning, giving a chance that Shadow will start lose 3% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. Appear after defeated twice. Weapon Player can obtain Lynx's weapon by defeating him once more in Eclipse mode. It can be obtained at any level, as early as level 7. The claws are enchanted with Time Bomb. Guide This is a guide for defeating Lynx, the first demon boss in Shadow Fight 2. This guide is intended for the first fight against Lynx (there are two other instances besides the first fight: the fight against Lynx in the gates of shadows, then the fight after that). Intro The Lynx boss fight can be challenging to new players, since he has access to an arsenal of powerful ranged weapons which are unavailable to them.It is best to use double sweep as you can duck and hit Lynx. Often, the ranged weapons come as a surprise and catch players off guard. Lynx also has a few tricks up his sleeve which can be both frustrating to players and detrimental to the player's success in the fight. This guide will help the player to overcome Lynx's hidden abilities and defeat him. Background Info Lynx wields a pair of steel claws. These claws are the first of their type; they are one of three claw type weapons (the second claw type weapon being unlocked in act III). Lynx also uses shurikens and kunais, which are usually thrown in sequences of two or three ranged weapons in a row. Lynx can also turn invisible using smoke bombs. As of the Titan Update his claws have the Time Bomb enchantment on them as well as his ranged weapons. When you defeat him in the second round the Poisoning enchant appears on his weapons and ranged weaponry. Recommended Equipment Although the following equipment is not necessarily essential for defeating Lynx, it certainly makes doing so easier, as this equipment is highly effective and will reduce the effectiveness of Lynx's attacks. *Daggers - Upgrade 3 *Leather Jacket - Upgrade 3 * Close Helm - Upgrade 3 Fighting Lynx Lynx is different to previously encountered enemies. He uses ranged weapons before the player unlocked, can take advantage of perks, and also has a special perk of his own: invisiblity. Lynx reserves his powerful moves for the later rounds in the fight. Therefore, in the first round, he will "go easy" on the player, and uses purely melee attacks. Lynx's initial moves are always swipes with his claws. These swipes may be combined with kicks. It is good to familiarise oneself with the move set of Lynx's weapons. His "Claws Slash" is a single swipe. "Claws Double Slash" is two swipes. Lynx uses the single, double, low, high and super slashes most often. The super slash is the deadliest move, as it can often score critical hits or even shock (caused by a lot of damage within a brief time frame). However, it can be avoided simply by rolling away from him. You can tell whether Lynx is going to use the super slash when he quickly jumps towards you swinging his claws to knock you down. Lynx often tries to push you away using the horse kick, so he can go invisible. As Lynx will start off with melee swipes, it is best to block these swipes. If you attempt a kicking move, such as a sweep, it will generally hit you, unless you can pull it off early enough. Once the first hits have been blocked, Lynx will generally be vulnerable. Use this as a window to attack. The best moves for fighting Lynx are: * Daggers Spinning Slash (Back + Punch) * Daggers Slash (Punch) * Daggers Double Slash (Punch + Punch) * Sweeps (Down + Kick + Kick) * Daggers Super Slash (Forward + Slash + Slash) * Daggers Strong Slash (Forward + Slash) The daggers spinning slash is the ultimate move for scoring head hits. It has an extremely high chance to hit Lynx's head, especially if the move is used to interrupt his combo. One of the easiest ways to win the first round is to repeat the Spinning Slash. After the first round has been won against Lynx, he steps up his game. Lynx begins to use shurikens AND his invisibility perk. Lynx's ranged weapons are not difficult to dodge at all; simply roll backwards just as Lynx releases the weapon. However, Lynx's invisibility perk is very challenging to overcome. Lynx throws what seems like a smoke bomb at the ground, and disappears in a puff of gas. Then, it seems that invisible claws are coming from random directions and the players health is draining away. However, player can disable Lynx's invisibility. Simply use kicks/slashes to deal enough damage to disable Lynx's invisibility, or just deal a critical hit. * You can interrupt Lynx while throwing the smoke bomb to prevent him from going invisible After the second round is won against Lynx, he upgrades his ranged weapon to Kunai. These deal more damage than the Shurikens, but can be avoided just as easily. Gallery Lynx.jpg|Lynx. Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-43-35.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-43-44.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-43-52.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-43-56.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-44-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-44-35.png|The player is defeated Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-44-51.png|If player gets defeated Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-46-43.png|Player defeats Lynx Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-46-55.png|Reward Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-47-05.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-47-15.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-47-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-23-27-53.png|Gates Of Shadow Screenshot_2015-09-18-14-33-50.png|Invisibility Perk Boss lynx.png|His old avatar Boss lynx 2.png|His new avatar Trivia * Lynx is the only enemy in the game that has two enchantments on his weapon at once. He is also the only demons who doesn't have any enchantments on his armor and helm. * He has the only perk that does not directly damage the opponent. * A Lynx is a member of the cat family, which makes Lynx's use of claws justified. Other bodyguards too use weapons that match their name. Category:Demons Category:Bodyguards and demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Lynx's Bodyguards Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Assassins order